Even Villians Learn to Love
by Coventina Mor
Summary: Jack Sparrow thinks that the Black Pearl is his only true love... until the fateful day when love itself is found onboard the Pearl itself... lotsa Jack... UNFINISHED
1. Found Floating

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic besides Mara Avice and a few random others. I hold her name and the plot under my name. But I dot own Jack Sparrow. *pout*  
  
And here be the fic me hearties!!! Please read and review, the more you review the better the story is gonna get and the longer it gonna be so please R&R!!!!! And this is my first POTC fic so bear with me.  
  
Chappy One: Found Floating  
  
"Hoist the sails men!" Captain Jack Sparrow called to his crew from the helm.  
  
"We're takin' to the sea today me hearties" He yelled.  
  
*Tortuga by tomorrow night is the plan. let my men have fun at the tavern. ah yes, the Faithful Bride. hmmmm and maybe I'll see that nice young broad again. rum. yay.*  
  
"Hurry up crew! We wanna be in Tortuga by tomorrow night! Come hell or high water!"  
  
Jack turned from his view and started waling down the stairs and onto the main deck. He locked out onto the deck, seeing the crew, HIS crew, open the sails to catch the wind and start on the journey to Tortuga. The port was a mess of chaos, drunken men running around chasing women and whores. Cheap and sometimes free rum everywhere. Ahh yes the perfect spot for a pirate to sail to and naturally the captain of the Black Pearl loved it.  
  
Slowly Jack began to run his hand along the wooden rail. It was smooth and dark, as dark as ebony and as deep as midnight. He said that the only true love of his life was the Pearl, yet deep down inside he knew he still had yet to find his one true love.  
  
"Gibbs, go down to the storage and bring up a bottle of me finest rum. Let us all 'ave a drink."  
  
Loyally, first mate Gibbs turned and disappeared into the hull. Jack smiled, he loved his rum and always said that anytime and every time was a good time to drink it. And, ofcourse, this very moment was no exception of that motto.  
  
He took a deep breath of salty sea air and felt it fill his lungs. Oh how he loved the sea, he lived for it and would never think about leaving it forever. He closed his eyes to savor the moment and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack opened his eyes and saw Gibbs appear from the dark stank reaches of the hull, carrying a few bottles of rum.  
  
Soon, everyone was drinking a carrying on. But Jack felt tired and retreated to his room. As he walked in he took off his coat, pistol and cutlass. He laid them on his bed and took a seat in his favorite chair to take a nap. He sat down in his chair and moved his hat over his eyes and let sleep consume him.  
  
But is wasn't long before his thoughts of rum and women were shattered by a loud knocking at the door. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned, for his wasn't one to do well with disturbances in his sleep. He found his feet and staggered to the door, some because of the rum but mostly because of his lack of sleep.  
  
Jack opened the door and there stood Gibbs. He was half tempted to slam the door back in his face and fall back asleep, for most of what Gibbs had to tell him was useless information that rarely made it past the door stoop and into his ears. But this time he decided to see what the fuss was about and stood and listened to Gibbs.  
  
"Captain! I'm glad you're awake! I have important news."  
  
"Ahh, yes, I'm awake Gibbs, after your not- to- gentle knocking at my door. When the hell is a pirate to get his sleep with you knockin' at every second of the morning evening and night!!??"  
  
"Well, captain, sir, sorry to trouble you tonight but we've found a man in the water. The crew is pulling' 'em up now. I thought that you would like to know sir."  
  
"Well, o' course I would wanna know if my crew was bringing strange men aboard!"  
  
Gibbs turned and led Captain Jack to where the crew had laid the foreign man down. When there, Jack saw a soaking wet, slightly bloodied figure lying on the ground, but he was suspicious of the gender of the individual.  
  
Jack slowly bent down and placed a worn, calloused hand above the stranger's mouth. He felt a slight breath coming from the wet form and thus concluded the stranger had to be alive, it a little at all. Then, he turned slightly and looked at the figures chest, which was eerily more feminine then previously stated. *Hmmm. a female pirate?* He moved over to the pirates head, which had a bandanna wrapped around its hair and forehead, like Jacks own. *Definitely a female pirate. I mite have some use yet for her is she lives through tonight*  
  
Jack slowly stood and looked at his crews faces. Some were confused, others were smiling slightly but he knew all wanted to know the final verdict.  
  
"Well men." He started, "This 'ere pirate is a woman and she's still alive."  
  
O yes, rating to change in later chapters, trust me, then when it gets real good your going to hafta read it on adultfanfiction.net!! ooo don't fret, it's not a porn site just a site with real good romance fanfiction with a bit o' lemon!  
  
Note: I accept all reviews except flames. But I will accept constructive criticism. Anything foul said about this fic that I know of will be reported to fanfiction. Net and/ or AFF staff. But otherwise, I really don't care just review please! 


	2. Sea Soaked

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 2  
  
Sea Soaked Part 1  
  
"Well men," Jack started, "This 'ere pirate is a woman and she's still alive." He said. He stood and looked down at his crew with a solemn face. Gibbs whisper could faintly be heard, "'Tis bad luck for a woman to be onboard, says I, bad luck."  
  
Slowly, Jack bent back down and sat cross-legged on the deck. He moved the woman up with his left hand. Using his right he gently took off the bandanna and long ebony black hair fell towards the ground and barely touched the deck.  
  
"She's a beaut', now ain't she. Eh, Captain Jack Sparrow?" One of the crew members said eagerly. They hadn't seen a woman for months and now they were all getting restless.  
  
*My beaut'* Jack Sparrow thought to himself as he stood and carried the girl to his cabin. He laid her on the bed and slowly started to take off her wet clothes. Right before he undid her shirt he heard the crew behind him. He turned and saw Gibbs and the rest standing at the door. Gibbs "hmmphed." and so did a few others. Jack saw eagerness and confusion on their faces and he felt his own turn a little red.  
  
"Aye men, she needs rest and dry clothes and a warm bed. Now leave 'er alone and work the ship as yer supposed to."  
  
The men slowly turned around and Jack went and closed the door. On the other side one of the men whispered to another, "Aye and I bet he'll be the one to keep the bed warm tonight, eh?" Then Gibbs gave him a stern look for talking that way of their captain. "Oh, sorry, Gibbs, sir, but I can't be helping meself when the Cap'ain says he's given the perty lady pirate new clothes and a warm bed!"  
  
Sea Soaked Part 2  
  
It was late at night when Jack awoke from his chair by screaming coming from his bed. He stood up and buttoned up his shirt (which was open to cool him off ; ) ) There, on his bed, the woman was crying out and writhing, almost like she was in pain.  
  
"NOOO!!! Run, please, the mast, its on fire! Abandon ship men. OHH NOO!!"  
  
Jacks eyes widened at her words. *She certainly dresses like a pirate and now here she is ordering around men.* He quickly ran over to where he threw his coat. He grabbed and placed it on her to make her warmer, even thought she already had a pile of his blankets on her. He held it tight to her and whispered soothing words in her ear.  
  
Mara's Dream.  
  
Fire. She was running, falling, wet. Swimming faster now, then her first mate Zeedu's face appeared saying it was alright, to calm down, that everything was ok, and then he was engulfed in flames.  
  
End dream.  
  
"NOOO!!! ZEEDU NOO!!!" the woman cried out and grabbed Jacks arm. Her eyes shot open and she sat strait up, almost hitting Jack himself. Her head turned to face him and he found himself staring into two deep, endless, beautiful black orbs. He had never seen such pretty eyes.  
  
The woman took a deep breath and automatically reached for her dagger, which she always kept hidden in her clothes. only to find that she had new, dry clothes on. She backs onto the bed and hugged Jacks coat tightly. Then, he held out her hand. She was about to cry out but he cut her off.  
  
"Good evening to ye, miss. I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain o' the Black Pearl and owner of that 'ere coat yer huggin' so tight. Now, if ye would be so kind as to introduce yerself I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
Mara looked shocked. Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? The on and only pirate she had always feared meeting, she thought he was an ugly, grotesque man who raped and killed all and gave no mercy. Her years of being a pirate and a Captain at that told her never to cross paths with the merciless Captain Jack Sparrow. But he didn't look the part of an infamous pirate, well he did, but he was younger, more handsome, very attractive.  
  
She came out of her trance when he held out a hand to her. *No use trying to fight now, he's taken your weapons and there's no way out, save the door which is behind him.* She slowly came forward and accepted his hand and he helped her off the bed. She stood stair up and her petit 5' 2" showed up to his almost 5' 11". And then her black eyes met his copper ones. *Suck beautiful eyes.* She thought.  
  
"Well, hello Captain Jack Sparrow. I am Mara Avice, Captain of the once floating ship known as the Firebird."  
  
OOO And so they meet. YAYAY. I know I said this story is a PG- 13, and well, it hasn't seemed like one. but soon it will. maybe in the next chappy or somewhere. keep checkin back for da romance!!!  
  
Ooo and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	3. Captain

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 3: Captain.  
  
"I am Mara Avice, once Captain of the Firebird, which sank and I guess I'm the only survivor." Mara admitted with a heavy sigh and a solemn voice. "I thank ye kindly for savin' me outta the water."  
  
"It was no trouble, lass. But, if ye don't mind me inquirin', how exactly did yer ship sink?"  
  
"Fire."  
  
"Oh, ahaha, yes now ye can stop with the antics, tell me how it really sank, I mean, come on, yer trickin' me, cuzz yer boats name was the Fire."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, it was not a boat, it was a ship. And I am not trickin' ye, we got caught in a storm and our main mast got struck by lightning. I told the crew to abandon ship but they refused me orders in order to save the ship and me own life. The mast fell over and killed some men, then caught the rest of the ship on fire. Then the stupid buffoons decided it was time to abandon ship. And so, I did too, and held onto a piece of wood that had fallen off the ship. Not shortly after, I became very cold and lost consciousness, for what reason I do not know. But now, here I be, in yer cabin, in yer clothes and I got no idea of how I got here."  
  
Jack was amazed at her story. A ship struck by lightning, its rare but he knows it to be true. He stumbled for words.  
  
"Uh, well, me crew found ye and pulled ye from the water. umm, but now, yer gonna need some food." Jack then again was looking for the right thing to say in front of this female captain, who, as he thought, we beautiful beyond words. "Please, uh, Miss." *DAMN. Imma captain and I should be ordering her around. No couldn't call her captain that would make her all mad.* "Miss Mara Avice, would ye please follow."  
  
"I am a Captain, Mr. Sparrow and I would very much appreciate it if you called me by that title." Her hand hovered near his face. If he got slapped he definitely didn't deserve it.  
  
"No need for all the fuss, luv." He said waving his hands in the air. "Captain Mara Avice, please follow me. I got meself a whole hull full. aye that rhymes, I be good at rhymes."  
  
"Go on Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Sparrow, miss."  
"We're gonna hafta have a chat about this Captain business."  
  
"Yes, yes we are, now aren't we, Captain Avice?" Jack said in his mocking tone of voice. She didn't pay any mind to it; she just crossed her arms and stood there. "Well, as I be sayin', I gotta lot of food and yer gonna need food. Now why don't ye just follow me and get some nice food an' after we can 'ave a 'chat' 'bout bein' a Captain, savvy?" He replied in his famous, almost one breath sort of speech voices.  
  
Jack turned and walked a few paces and then looked back at her to see if she would follow him. She did and he led her onto the deck. There, the men were already eating and they stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She noticed some just stared but most gave her a wink or a grin, showing off their gold teeth. She was unafraid by this, of course, she was a Captain herself and had a crew just like this one.  
  
Now, Captain Jack Sparrow, with all his knowledge in the world, noticed this. *Hmmm, well, unafraid, that can be good, but she might take advantage of me crew, her being a Captain and all. AYE NO!!! Hey, yer the captain around here, stop thinkin' bout that.*  
  
"Mateys, this is *cough* Captain *cough* Mara Avice. She be joinin' our crew now's. I don' want no fuss over her and I want ye all to be nice and kind to her, savvy?" Jack announced to his crew. He turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, me first matey, go and get Mizz Mara some bread and water."  
  
"Aye, Captain, I will." And with that Gibbs went off to find some food.  
  
"OK, now, Mizz Mara, yer gonna stay out here an' eat food and be a crew member. I want ye to do want the crew tells ye to do and I don' want no fuss. Meanwhile, I'll be asleep in me cabin." Jack tipped his hat and turned toward his cabin. *I don' wanna be bothered right now. I'm just tired. even though she is perty. hey stop think bout her and her pertyness!!!*  
  
"Jack Sparrow!!! Ye told me that we was gonna have a talk! An' ye just can't be leaving me out 'ere! Imma Captain and ye know it and I deserve a bed too!" Mara screamed after him.  
  
He grumbled the word Captain at her and kept walking to his cabin.  
  
"I heard that Sparrow. I don' care if ye are a captain!"  
  
"An' I don' care if ye are a captain too. Yer on me ship and while yer on me ship yer gonna follow me orders. Yer under me command now, missy, an' when I tell's to stay out 'ere yer gonna do it. Savvy?" And with that he turned and slammed his door behind him.  
  
"JACK SPARROW!!!" Mara yelled in frustration.  
  
"That Captain, Missy, get it right." She heard him say behind the door.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!"  
  
YAYAY. Okky dokky, chapters are pouring outta my head by the day. Expect a new chapter everyday or so. I'm hoping to get this one close to finish cuzz school stars for me in a week. Blah, but please, remember to review!!! And yes!! I will add more action soon; I'm just building the story line up. Look for action in the next few chapters!! 


	4. Fire

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Fire  
  
After Jack had abruptly left Mara stranded among his crew, he decided to sleep some more. *God damn I'm tired* he thought to himself as he sat back down in his chair and dozed off, again, and hopefully this time he would get some peace and quite and maybe even put a few hours of sleep in. He didn't care if the sun was rising and a new day was beginning. After the incident with the new member Mara, he just wanted to stay in his cabin and far away from here, at least for now. He really didn't want to talk to her.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Mara growled loudly. Jack had just shut the door to his cabin and she was left out here in nothing but pants, a shirt and his coat. *Well, at least I have his coat. * She thought slyly. She turned and looked at the crew, which mostly had returned to eating their breakfast. But a few kept their eyes on her and she did not like this.  
  
"Ever seen a female pirate before? Well, I guess ye haven't." She said in a loud voice so that everyone could hear. The men that kept looking at her averted their eyes and went back to eating.  
  
"Now now, Miss Mara, don' you be startin' a ruckus too. The Captain needs 'is sleep and well if he's disturbed it'll prolly be me fault." Gibbs said coming out with some food for Mara.  
  
"What, does yer lil' Captain need his beauty rest? Eh? Is that so? I've never met a man who slept as much as he does. I never even slept that much." She replied in a lower voice, as not to let Jack know.  
  
"Well, he's been through a lot lately. We wanted to be to Tortuga by last night. But seeing as ye showed up we're runnin' a bit behind. We prolly won't get there until tonight. An' don' ye worry bout the Captain. Give 'em his rest and he should be in a better mood later today. But for now, why don' ye eat some food and help us get to Tortuga."  
  
Mara was about to protest that, she didn't like to be ordered around. But she decided to do what this Gibbs character told her to do and helping out the crew wasn't actually that hard, she'd done it before. She just felt like her pride was broken.  
  
"Thank ye for the food, Gibbs."  
  
"That's no problem. Now ye go and sit and eat. Then, help hoist the sails."  
  
Mara sat down and ate the bread. She was facing the water and stared out into the morning mist. She slowly drank the water and shut her eyes, trying to recount exactly what happened the night the Firebird sank.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Aye men, we're makin' good time tonight. We're just gonna sail strait on till morning." Captain Mara Avice told her crew. Of course they never objected her. They thought of her mostly as a ruling sister, not as a love toy. And yes, she had her fair amount of affairs with them but decided that they were to close to a family to ruin with the fire of love.  
  
Faithfully the men hoisted the sails and they continued on through the night. Everything was going well until around midnight the wind started to pick up. Her first mate Zeedu warned her that it might be dangerous to try and weather the oncoming storm but she dismissed him. "We're gonna weather it, Zeedu, I'm sure the Firebird can handle it. It has before."  
  
But this was no ordinary storm. It had gusty winds and heavy rain. Lightning flashed all around. Soon, the whole crew was working just to keep the Firebird afloat. Mara held onto the wheel, trying to steer her beloved Bird out of the storm. As soon as they thought they were on the course of escape, lightning suddenly hit the main mast. Sparks flew and soon the sails caught on fire. The men started to put it out, but Mara knew it was too late for the fabled Firebird.  
  
"Abandon ship, crew! This is an order!" She yelled from her position at the wheel. But her men ignored her. They were always faithful to their Captain but just as faithful to their ship. Most of them had never known a life outside of piracy and few had ever sailed on another ship. They all tried desperately to save the Bird, but their efforts were all in vain.  
  
Then there was a loud CRACK. Mara looked up to see the mast coming down right above her. If she didn't jump off the boat she would surely be smashed to pieces. Making a final decision she jumped, hitting the water with a loud smack. She saw her beloved burn now, for the fire had spread throughout the whole ship. She saw her crew literally die before her eyes and she had the horror to see a few jump off into the ocean on fire. As soon as she found a piece of wood to hold onto, her world went unexpectedly blank.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Mara opened her eyes. "The night the Firebird burned right before me eyes." She said very softly. Just then, through the fog, she saw a ship approaching the Pearl, very quickly.  
  
Oh no! What is gonna happen now? Is this a good ship? The navy? BARBOSA RETURNED??? Ahah no got u there. Well, all you faithful readers are going to have to wait for the next chapter to come up. I'm having surgery tomorrow and well I don't know how I'm gonna feel. So, expect more around Friday or so. Well, please remember to review! Like I said, the more you all review the better this story is gonna get! 


	5. The Albtraum

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 4  
  
The Albtraum  
  
"A ship." Mara said to herself. She stood and took a closer look, leaning over the edge of the Pearls smooth railing. The mist had made the rail slippery and she lost her grip and started to plunge overboard. She tried to hold on but the rail was too wet and she felt her body being almost thrown down to the gray- blue waters below. Right as she thought she was going to see her very life before her eyes, she felt a strong hand grab onto the back of her shirt. It ripped a little in the front to reveal a bit more of her bosom, but not all of it. She gasped as the hand puller her to safety.  
  
"Think I was just gonna let ye have me coat, huh?" The familiar voice of the captain filled her ears. She turned to face her rescuer and saw that he was holding the coat she was just wearing, his coat. She noticed him looking down towards her chest and she quickly followed his gaze. She saw how much the shirt had come open and she moved her hands to cover herself.  
  
"A lil more and me an' the crew woulda had the pleasure of seein' yer goods." Captain Jack said slyly followed by a very mischievous grin.  
  
"I ain't in no mind to show any of ye my 'goods' anytime soon, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"'Member, that's Captain Jack Sparrow, miss."  
  
Mara 'hmphed' and turned to face the ocean again. There, the mist had cleared and the ship she saw had moved closer.  
  
"Look, Captain, there's a ship out there and by the likes of it, well, it doesn't look very nice." She said, turning her head to see his reaction.  
  
"Good, ye got me name right. Now lets see, ah yes, that there is a ship and a very nasty lookin' ship at that. Can't wait to find out who it is." He said. Then his eyes grew bigger and his mouth opened a bit. He took in a deep breath. "No. wait. how can this be. I know that ship." He whispered just loud enough for Mara to hear.  
  
"You do, Captain Sparrow? And who might they be?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"The Albtraum."  
  
As soon as Jack said that, the crew took a step back. Then, they scurried to find weapons and some went to tie down the sails. They were preparing for a battle.  
  
"The Albtraum? What's so frightening about the Albtraum?" Mara asked, fully turning to the Captain now with her hands on her hips.  
"Well, lets just say that the word Albtraum comes from a place called Germany. And its literal meaning means Nightmare. Now, if ye do the math, ye can figure it out fer yerself that the word Nightmare isn't a pleasant word at all. And that goes for that there ship too." He said, grabbing Mara's hand and dragging her towards his cabin. "Let go of me now!!!" She cried as he neared his cabin. He turned swiftly and grabbed her face. With one quick motion her kissed her deeply then threw her into his cabin, locking it from the outside.  
  
"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW YOU LET ME OUT NOW!!! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT??? JACK SPARROW!!!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the Captain and his crew prepared to fight one of the most hated and feared ships not only in the Caribbean but in the entire world.  
  
Sorry this one was a bit short but I'm not feeling well cuzz of my surgery.. Yuck o well. I'm still writing so keep checking back for more. And don't forget to review!! Next chappy is da big fight scene for all you fight sceen loving peeps ( yay R&R!!! 


	6. Captured

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 6  
  
Captured Part One  
  
"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!! LET ME OUTTA 'ERE!!" Mara yelled, banging her fists upon the door. Tears started to well up in her eyes, for she heard the yelling and screaming from just outside the door.  
  
"Load the canons and fire at will!" Captain Jack called to his crew. He ran to the side of the ship where the Albtraum was and aimed his pistol and took a shot. One of the 'Traums crewmembers fell overboard and the others fired back, barely missing Jacks head. He ducked and squinted when one of the canons fired. He stood and saw that the Albtraum was in boarding distance and he ran to where the plank flew from their deck onto the Pearls. Soon, pirate after pirate began to cross onto the Pearl, firing their pistols and killing many of Jacks men.  
  
"We're not going down tonight mateys! 'ell no we're not!" Sparrow yelled as he lunged himself at one of the foreign pirates with his sword. He was being beaten quickly and looked upon his opponent. It was the Captain of the Albtraum, the notorious feared Captain Merdoro Platt. Faster then Jack could counter, Merdoro slashed across his chest and Jack fell to the ground. As this happened, he cried out in pain and agony, for he knew that the Pearl would most likely fall tonight contrary to what he thought earlier.  
  
Mara sat by the door in Jack Sparrows cabin all through the fighting. She could not find a way out much to her disliking. She wanted to fight alongside his crew and show how strong she really could be. Then, she heard a piercing cry, not one of victory but one of pain and one of loss. She knew exactly who that came from and immediately stood and started banging on the door once again. She wanted out, she wanted to get to him to help him. She knew she couldn't get out and help the new crew she was a part off.  
  
Tears started to pour down her face and she slumped against the door, slowly letting gravity take a hold of her and bring her to the floor. Right before she touched the hard wood of the floor the door opened and she looked up, only to see an unknown face.  
  
"Ah, so 'ere be Jack Sparrows ultimate treasure. God, Cap'ain Platt is gonna be ought pleased with ye missy."  
  
And the last thing she remembers was her screams for help and the end of a sword coming down on her head.  
  
Captured Part 2  
  
Darkness. Darkness and a bit of moonlight. That is what greeted Mara's eyes when she finally awoke in a deep dark cell in which she knew wasn't the Pearl, but the fabled Albtraum that Jack talked about before unceremoniously throwing her into his room and locking her in. O had that been a fateful night. All she could remember was tears and yelling and the butt of a sword hitting her in the forehead.  
  
Which reminded her and her hand flew to the spot that she suspected the end hit her. Immediately pain ran through her and she fell back down to the ground. She lay there and started to pout a little when she turned to her left and there lay Jack Sparrow. He looked dead and as if someone had just thrown him into the cell with her. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. His back was facing her and she placed a hand on his right shoulder and turned him over. What she saw there horrified her, for he had a deep gash in his chest and his white shirt had been stained red with his blood. She held her hand to her mouth in shock and she gasped.  
  
"Jack. Jack. o please Jack. Please be alive." She said coming to him and placing a hand over his cheek. She bent down and put her ear to his mouth and could barely make out the sound of breathing. He needed help and fast, but there was to be no help in the deep dark cell of the Albtraum. She quickly took off his sash around his waist and carefully wrapped it tightly around his chest. Then she went back to the task of waking him up.  
  
"Jack. please." She said over and over until tears came to her eyes. She moved both her hands to his cheeks and gently rubbed them. She wished that she hadn't been so mean to him she only had known him for a day before the Albtraum attacked. O how she wished she could have told him how beautiful he really was and how much she really wanted to be a part of his crew. But her powerful unbroken pride had gotten the best of her and she had to retaliate against him and his orders. She cried freely now and started to shake him lightly. He made a shallow sound and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Mara hugged him now and sat back up, only to gaze down at his now pale and almost lifeless half opened eyes. "Hi there.*couch* luv." He said bringing his hand up to brush her cheek. She cried into in and he brought her closer to his face.  
  
"Jack. I thought that you were."  
  
"Dead? So did I but by the likes that I be movin' OW!! Well I guess that I am OW!!! Alive." He said now fully awakened. He tried to sit up but Mara pushed him back down.  
  
"Hey what's all the pushiness for now luv?" He asked her with curious eyes.  
  
She snickered at him. "Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, if you couldn't already see, yer very injured and yer gonna need to rest. So just lay there and sleep some more cuzz then ye'll feel mite better." She replied moving some hair out of his face. He smiled at this and groaned when the pain in his chest finally did hit him.  
  
"See?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yea." He said. "And by the way, luv, 'bout how long we been down 'ere?"  
  
"Three days, Jack Sparrow. Three days in which I've been waiting for ye to awake so that I could kill ye when yer conscious." The malicious voice of Merdoro Platt could be heard. He came into view in the little bit of moonlight that shone through into the bows of the ship.  
  
"Merdoro Platt." Jack said sitting up this time and Mara moved closer to him. Jack stared at Merdoro with wrath and Merdoro returned the stare.  
  
"O yes, that be Captain Merdoro Platt to ye, Jack Sparrow, for yer on me ship now and yer gonna listen to me orders, hear? And I just mite 'ave some use for ye and yer lil girlfrien' there. So just sit tight as I decide how to torture ye and the little mouse."  
  
Uh oh. This isn't good. What can be in store for our two pirates. Will they be hung, made to walk the plank or will this new evil named Captain Merdoro Platt take maters into his own hands and play his own little game with them? WHO KNOWS??? Keep checking back for more and please don't forget to read and review! 


	7. Beaten

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 7  
  
Beaten  
  
Note: THERE ARE SCEENES WHERE JACK GETS HURT. A LOT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT JACK GETTING HURT TURN BACK NOW!! (yes, hadda add it for all u fans that think Jacky- poo should never ever ever get hurt or beaten.=^.^=)  
  
OK, on with the story!  
  
"So just sit tight as I decide how I'm gonna torture ye and the little mouse." Medoro's sinister voice hissed as he turned to face the stairs which he came down. Standing there were two burly men, by all means bigger looking then Jack.  
  
"Jack." Mara said in a frightened tone. She came closer to Jack and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"It'll be alright, luv." He replied to her and she gave a sad look on her face. Under his breath he added, ".I hope."  
  
Just then, Merdoro opened the door to their cell and the two burly pirate men came and one grabbed hold of Mara and the other got Jack. They pulled them apart and Jack started to try and break free, in vain. Mara screamed ruthlessly and twisted and turned but the man had a better grip on her then should could break. Quickly, both their hands were tied and a gag put about their mouth. Mara still tried to fight but Merdoro came and held her chin between two of his fingers.  
  
"Now now, little mouse, the more ye fight the more yer gonna hurt tonight after what me men have in store for ye."  
  
At this Mara started trying to break free even more, her whole body contorting to try and slip free of the mans hold. But then, Merdoro slapped her and she stopped in pure shock. Jack had already been taken away and now Mara was by herself in a warm, wet cell with the Captain and his henchman.  
  
"Take her up so we can began the torture." Merdoro ordered and the man picked Mara up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her up to the main deck. There, Jack hands had been freed, but then he was tied in between two masts. His hands were outstretched on either side of him and his feet were free but he had to stand on his toes to be able to save his wrists, which were stretched as far as they could go. His shirt had been removed and his back was to the crew and Mara when she came up.  
  
"Ah yes, when yer ready ye can whip 'im fer all he's worth." Merdoro said followed by his sinister laugh. At that, the burly man that had taken Jack away lifter a whip and cracked it down on his back. He didn't cry out only cringed. CRACK! The whip came down again, and again. But Jack never cried out.  
  
*Is his mouth still gagged? * Mara thought as she looked upon Jack  
being beaten.  
  
"Whip 'im until he cries out in pain and agony." The vicious Platt called to the man who was whipping Jack, almost reading Mara's mind.  
  
CRACK! The whip came down hard again. A small grunt was heard coming from Jacks throat but it wasn't a wimpy cry. Mara couldn't take it anymore. She began to struggle against the man who held her captive but he still had that iron strong grip on her.  
  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The whip pounded mercilessly onto Jacks back, which was bleeding heavily from the blows.  
  
*Please Jack, just cry out to make it stop, please. *  
  
The whip came down hard again and again, and Jack refused to call out to make it stop. He only cringed in pain every time the cursed lash came down upon his almost numb back. The man holding Mara took off her gag so that she could give the crew a laugh if she cried out for Jack.  
  
*Please Jack. * Mara began to struggle against the man and managed to break free. The whipper lashed Jack one more time and at this his whole body went limp.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Mara yelled as she ran towards Jack. Her hands were still tied and the man grabbed her again and she struggled as hard as she could. The whipper took his cutlass and cut the ropes that held Jack hands and he fell to the deck, blood covering his back and some spilling onto the deck.  
  
"Noo, Jack. nooo." Mara stopped her struggling and stood there as the crew took Jack back down to the hull.  
  
"Ahh, mousy, that was only the beginning of the torture in which ye and Sparrow are gonna endure." Merdoro came up to Mara and held her chin like he had earlier.  
  
"You evil sick villain." Mara spat at him. This froze Merdoro and he threw her head away from his.  
  
"You will not speak to yer Captain like that, ye hear? For that, yer Jack is gonna receive even more lashes when he awakens, Miss Mara." Merdoro ordered her to be taken back down the hull. The man placed her in the cell across from Jack, just so she couldn't help him out in any way.  
  
Mara was thrown into the cell and the door quickly locked. She started to cry because she couldn't get to her Jack. She looked at his still figure lying in the cell across from hers. She could tell her was barely breathing and she needed to get to him so badly, ooo so badly. She sat there against the cell wall closest to his all night, when in early morning the dark world known as sleep came and conquered her senses.  
  
O no. Jack got hurt. :( not cool. Well, hopefully Mara can find a way to help him in the next few chapters. Ooo yay. But keep checkin back for more updates. O yeah, school starts tommorro for me so its gonna take a little longer to get chapters posted but I'll have all my friends help me with the story. Yayayayay good times. 


	8. Confession of Love

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 8  
  
Note: Since Jack Sparrow is only a heavy drinker, the word 'crack' does not imply the use of drugs! U people think he's a druggie. lol read up me hearties!  
  
Confession of Love  
  
Jacks POV  
  
CRACK. Pause. CRACK. Deep breath. CRACK CRACK. Nausea. CRACK. Squint. CRACK CRACK CRACK. Another, very deep breath. CRACK. Sickness. CRACK. Exhale. CRACK. Darkness.  
  
End Jacks POV  
  
Hours upon hours later..  
  
It was dark in the hull where Mara was and Jack lay unconscious. Its rank smell and humidity would have made any man go mad, but Mara persisted through it, waking up later to the sound of footsteps above her head. She looked towards the stairs in which she was brought down and the last rays of the dieing Sun made there way down and barely lit the hull. She scratched her head and as her senses came awoke she remembered Jack. She quickly turned and looked at him.  
  
"Jack." She said in an audible whisper. "Jack. Are ye awake yet? Jack! Please Jack, wake up. Wake up and show me that yer alive. Please." She held onto the vertical cell bars with both her hands and sat on her knees looking towards the slumped body of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack." Her voice trailed off as she heard yelling above.  
  
"Get him. 20 lashes. Her too. 35. walk the plank. tommorro."  
  
Mara gasped at this. "Jack ye hafta wake up!" She said in a louder voice. She looked towards the stairs but didn't hear anyone come down. She turned at the sound of Jack stirring and she watched him move ever so slightly.  
  
"Jack." She whispered to him. His back had stopped bleeding but it was still a very painful sight to see. Dried blood caked upon his slashed back and it had dripped onto the floor around him. He started to sit up and stopped about half way due to the pain.  
  
"Ugh. ouch. me back."  
  
"Jack, you got whipped. lay down again it wont be as painful." Mara told him in a grave and concerned tone.  
"I no I got whipped. I'm sittin' up and facin' ye Mara. Don't try and be me mom." Jack snapped at her as he sat up and slowly turned to face her.  
  
"But Jack. yer back, it must."  
  
"Stop freakin' out o'er me back. This isn't the last time Merdoro is gonna whip one o' us. It's gonna 'appen again fer me and prolly to ye." He said looking at her.  
  
Mara gasped silently as she saw his face. All the color had gone and he was pale, even if he was tanned usually. His hair had blood in it, probably from when he hit the ground when Merdoro's crew threw him into the cell. His bandana was all out of place and he was breathing slowly but in short quick gasps. He could barely hold himself up and Mara wanted to be there for him and to sooth his pains and make him lay down. But she could find know way to pick the lock on the cell door.  
  
"Go and get Mara and her 'Jack- poo'!" They heard one of the crew members call out.  
  
"Looks like Merdoro's askin' us to dinner, luv." Jack said in his usual voice but with a sort of pain and sadness in it.  
  
Then there were footsteps on the stairs. The two big burly men from the day before came down. One came to Mara's cell and she immediately moved to the back of the cell and pressed her body up against the back wall, ready to fight. Jack just looked up to the man and gave in, knowing that putting up a fight would only cause him more pain then he already wanted.  
  
Mara stood to face the man and he rushed her, picking her up over his shoulder and leaving the cell. She kicked and screamed and bit, but the nasty smelling and looking man seemed to be immune to it. She was taken up to the main deck and she saw through upside- down eyes that Jack's hands had been tied and the man holding him with a gag. She was led to where Jack had been whipped and her hands tied in the same fashion. Only she faced the crew and the man who was going to whip her stood behind her on the other side.  
  
Mara took a deep breath and prepared for the punishment that awaited her.  
  
"Wot 'bout 'er shirt, Cap'ain?" One of the crew members that was close to Merdoro asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be proper to take off the shirt of our lady guest, now would it?" Merdoro Platt answered his impatient crew member.  
  
"You may begin anytime." He turned and told the masked man who held the whip. Immediately Jack started to flail around and try to break free of the mans grasp. He didn't get far because the man elbowed him in the back and Jack doubled over in pain, the gag still tight around his mouth. His reaction was distracted by the sound of the whip and Mara's loud screaming gasp. He started to mumble against the gag and tried again to break free and the man just held it tighter.  
CRACK! The whip hit Mara again and she called out. Blood had already begun to fall onto her back and soak her thin white shirt.  
  
"O damn it, this is gonna be no fun cuzz the she- pirate already is screamin' fer mercy." Another one of the murderous crew said loud enough for even Mara to hear.  
  
"I am no. CRACK. ahhh.. Wimp!" She said as another lash hit her hard in the back. Jack was struggling now to break free of his hold and he moved so that he could elbow the man in the ribs. It worked and the gag fell free of his mouth and the man holding him captive crumbled in pain.  
  
"Ahh, so ye got a weakness, huh?" Jack asked the man who recovered quickly and grabbed hold of Jack again. CRACK CRACK CRACK. He heard the whip hit Mara's back and her screaming in pain increase.  
  
"I hate.CRACK. you.Merdoro." Mara spat at the Captain of the Albtraum and he felt taken aback.  
  
"Ah yes, miss Mara, and who exactly do you love?" Merdoro asked her in his sly, sneaky kind of voice and turned to Jack and gave him an evil look.  
  
"I.CRACK.love..CRACK.Jack.CRACK.Spar.CRACK" Her last words were cut short by the crack of the whip and she felt her eyes roll back into her head and her world went black.  
  
"NOO!!! How could you, noo!!!" Jack yelled as he struggled against his captor.  
  
"Oh, please don't fret Mr. Sparrow." Merdoro came up to Jack and he spit in Platt's face.  
  
Merdoro whipped his face off with his fingers and gave Jack a look that would bare holes through anyone.  
  
"I was just going to sent ye down to yer cell with yer girly fren Mara, but since that last treatment." His voice trailed off and Jack returned the stare, he was the only one Platt's daggers didn't seem to have any affect on.  
  
"I think yer gonna be next."  
  
AHHH. Our beloved Jack may be hurt again. o no. But keep checkin back for updates. And I thank all of the people that are following this story and REVIEWING. Your help has given me idea's that will, or already has, made a difference in the plot of this story. Thank ye so much!! And remember to press that little itty bitty button down there at the bottom of the page. (Points towards the Submit button and winks) 


	9. Authors Note

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
A very long note that was tooooo long to post at the beginning of a chapter  
  
Note: OK, I've gotten numerous reviews that say that Jack shouldn't get hurt. Well, I wasn't gonna make him!!! Lol well sorry it's only going one chapter at a time I have lotsa hard classes now and I'm balancing my time between the homework and the story. At least I've gotten 2 or 3 more chapters up since the weekend. Schools out this Friday so I'm gonna work on it a lot. But please, I know Jack shouldn't get hurt but its how the story is comin outta my mind and onto the puter screen. I'm trying as hard as I can to get more up because I do know the frustration that comes along with one chapter every few days. So keep checkin back, keep reviewing and please send your insights and what you would like to see happen. I am listening to everyone that reviews and I may not use your idea but I greatly appreciate when you do review and tell me what there is I need to fix, what you would like and what you don't like. Thank you to everyone who is faithful and kind enough to let me know your thoughts and feelings about this story.  
  
Coventina Mor 


	10. A Hope of Escape

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 9  
  
A Hope of Escape  
  
Sorry about that nasty sounding note. I know you all thought that was a chapter.I'm sorry but I had to address my reviewers! Please don't flame me!!! (Runs and hides behind random security guard.)  
  
On with the readin'!  
  
"I think yer next." Merdoro's threatening voice filled Jacks ears. He didn't even know if he could take another beating. He had been strong through the first bought, but his back was already broken enough. It was painful just to stand there knowing you were helpless and that there was no way out of this situation. And that made Jack angry.  
  
"Approaching ship off the starboard side!" The crew member up in the crow's nest called down to Merdoro. Immediately everything came to a standstill as Merdoro started calling out orders and his crew began to obey them.  
  
"They're to close to try and escape, we're gonna have to fight men!" Merdoro's loud booming voice was heard above all noise. "Prepare the canons; get yer swords, we're gonna have company fer dinner tonight!" Crew men ran around trying to prepare all the captain said. "Oh, and place our fren Jack in the cell with Miss Mara." Merdoro turned and told the man hold Jack. He brought him back down to the cell in which Mara had been placed, no thrown into. Jack's hands were undone and shoved into the cell. Once there he looked to see Mara laying with her face to the floor and her bloodied shirt facing the top.  
  
As Jack ran to her side, he worried. She didn't look alive. "Mara. Are ye alive? Speak to me Mara, tell yer alive. Please be alive, or its gonna get real boring down here, luv." When he reached her he turned her over a little so that he could see her face. She was barely breathing and Jack could tell she was taking slow, painful breaths. He caressed her face with the back of his knuckles and she stirred a little. "Ah, so yer just sleepin'. Thought ye were dead." He chuckled.  
  
****Aboard the Falcon****  
  
"Will, that ship there, it looks like the infamous Albtraum." First mate Smith told his Captain Will Tuner. Will had acquired the Falcon by chance when it arrived in Port Royal and its Captain mysterious died there. The crew dismantled and the Falcon just sat there and one day Will had to go and fix something at the docks and he saw it. The dock man told Will he could have it, he just needed to use his blacksmith skills to fix it up a bit. When it was seaworthy again, he found a crew and his wife Elizabeth joined him on a sailing adventure. While on it, they ran across the Albtraum.  
  
"I know Smith, I know. That crew needs to be chased away from these waters and we're the people to do it. I know the Navy couldn't with all their tactics and we're a young strong crew we can handle it." He turned to Smith with a smile.  
  
"Will, Will, where are you Will?" Elizabeth's voice was heard. Will looked in the direction of the Captains cabin and saw his beautiful wife standing there trying to find him. He walked over to her and gave a small peck on the lips and a hug. Her eyes met his in a wondrous lock, then it was broken when she faced the ship the Albtraum.  
  
"I hear we're going to fight that ship. I shall have no part in it as I shouldn't." She said in a strong voice. Elizabeth was a strong woman, always willing to fight, but this time she knew she couldn't for two reasons; one the crew of the Albtraum was murderous scoundrels and two, she was 6 months pregnant. And yes, Will was a proud to be father and wouldn't let anything happen to his wife.  
  
"I know you shouldn't Liz dear so you're going to go hide in the cabin." He took her hand and led her into their chambers. There was a secret closet which was big enough for her to fit in with enough room to sit down. Will opened the door and she walked in. Elizabeth turned to face him. "Will, what if I don't see you again?" She asked with a heavy heart. "You will, Elizabeth, trust me, you will. Just hide here and don't make a noise. You should be fine." With that he kissed her hard and broke it quickly and shut the door. She stood there in the dark when she heard it lock.  
  
****The Albtraum****  
  
Jack looked up towards the main deck above him. There were heavy footsteps and the crew was shouting. He only picked up a few words.  
  
"Load canons.Swords.Falcon.Will Turner."  
  
Will Turner? Falcon? *He must be the Captain o' his very own ship. * Jack said in his mind and smiled. He always knew Will was meant to be on the sea even if he didn't become a pirate. Jack was glad that his friend had showed up. Maybe he and Mara could escape when they attacked.  
  
"Ouch.me poor poor poor body." Jack looked back down and saw that Mara had woken up, probably due to the noise. She was laying on her side now and facing Jack when her eyes fluttered open. He moved to her side again and gently waved a piece of hair away that had fallen in her face. Her beautiful black eyes found his and they were locked in a sort of trance, both of them were. All he could do was stare back and she returned the stare with the same daze- like look. He was the first to fall when he heard footsteps right above him and even louder shouting.  
  
"Jack. are ya ok?" He looked back down at Mara when she asked this.  
  
"Um.yeah, I be ok, but it's yer body that's worrying me. Ye don't look to well, and. well, yeah that's expected cuzz ye jus' got whipped, but." He was cut off when she sat up and kissed him hard on the lips. It took him a moment to comprehend what she had just done, or begun as she was still kissing him ferociously.  
  
She felt the presence of his tongue on her lips and his hand snaked its way around to the back of her head and he pulled her tightly against him. They kissed hard for what seemed like eternity until there was yelling above. All the sudden, Jack broke the kiss and slammed himself on top of Mara.  
  
"Jack, what's going on? Why are ye doin' this?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Lets jus' say I've been in a cell when canon balls come rippin' through." He smiled down to her. Above, there were gunshots. The fight between the Albtraum and the Falcon had begun.  
  
Woooo okky dokky. Aren't you all happy that Jack didn't get hurt in this chapter? AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WILL AND ELIZABETH SHOWED UP??? Lol gosh you people kept pestering me to make them come into the story. sheesh. But it's all good now. Looks like things are clearing up for our two adventurers. I hope. Please do the R&R thing. And I don't mean rest and recovery. (Points to review button.) 


	11. Escape

Even Villains Learn to Love  
  
Chappy 10  
  
Wooohooo! Lets have a partay! Chapter ten!! Yay.. Thanks for all the great reviews, they really keep me going and they give me a sort of inspiration. Thanks all! Now, read up me hearties yo ho!  
  
Escape  
  
The battle between the Albtraum and the Falcon had begun. The crew from the Falcon quickly boarded the Albtraum and began fighting with their cutlasses, swords and pistols. The fighting was intense, even from the cell in which Mara and Jack were captured.  
  
"I hope someone has the right mind to come on down 'ere and save me poor self." Jack said as he looked down at Mara beneath him.  
  
"Well, so do I, Jack, and it would be a lot more comfortable if ye got me." Mara growled from her position under the pirate captain. She did not like it one bit, even if she was in love with him. Jack seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"Nope, I'm not gonna be gettin' off ye fer awhile, till the fightin' above stops. I may be a pirate, but I know when there's a lady that needs to be protected and yer the lady, luv." He smiled revealing his gold teeth. Mara found her strength and slapped him, causing him to shift his weight enough so that she could escape from underneath him.  
  
"I am no lady, Jack Sparrow, I am a pirate, and I don' want ye callin' me a stupid pathetic lady!" She yelled at him and stood up.  
  
"Its captain, luv, captain, and ye mite wanna be sittin' down outta the way o' the cannons, I don' wanna be findin' yer pieces later on." Jack said, hoping that she wouldn't start the Captain fight again.  
  
"I don' care, Jack, and I'm not callin' ye captain, I will if we find the Pearl and ye take yer place at the helm. But fer right now yer Jack Sparrow to me, nothin' less, but nothin' more." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, the fighting above ringing in her ears. The ever- present gun shot did not deter her and she stood there, proud and unmoved, when Jack crawled over and pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
Mara gasped at this and soon found herself mouth- to- mouth with the infamous Jack Sparrow. She did not try to break the kiss, for he would make a stink about her kissing him and him not being able to kiss her. They kissed so feverishly, harder then the last one, more lust, more love between them showed.  
  
Jack's hand found it's way to her shirt ties at the neck and he started undoing them. His other hand cupped her face and her started moving down her neck, until her got to her shoulder. Her hands wound themselves through his hair and she moaned at his hot tongue that licked its way around her collar bone. Then, Jack moved back up and found her mouth once more and locked himself with her in a long kiss.  
  
***Above on Deck***  
  
Will and his crew were succeeding in taking over the Albtraum. Only a few more of the murderous crew remained, but there had been no sign of the Captain. Will had looked in the Captains quarters and found nothing. He came back out and found that the whole Albtraum crew had been killed, and his men were rejoicing. But the infamous Captain Merdoro Platt had still yet to be found and Will decided to take a peek at the hull of the ship.  
  
His started walking down the stairs and to his surprise, heard moans and cries of pleasure coming from the dark musty hull.  
  
".Jack." He heard. Jack? Jack Sparrow? Was Captain Jack Sparrow in this bowls of this ship, and who was it that was calling his name in pleasure?  
  
This sounded odd to Will and he hurried down the stairs quietly. He came to the cells and saw Jack and a woman kissing each other in full clothes. Their hands ran up and down each others bodies and this was almost to much for Will. He coughed to get his attention and they stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Will Turner!" Jack said pushing the woman away and standed, facing Will. "I be so glad ye showed up. So where's Merdoro? Have ye slain him with yer skill or is he."  
  
"Jack, I don' like being treated like that ye know and yer gonna pay fer it." The woman said finding her feet. She came up and stood beside Jack and looked at the new man who stood just outside the cell. "Ah, please say ye came to free us. I've been down her fer too long." She said smiling hopefully.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess, since you're here and you need to get out I'll find a way to open the door, after all, I am a blacksmith." Will said coming over the door and examined it. "By the way, I am William Turner, but as you can see, Jack here calls me Will, as you may if I can hear your name." Will said looking at the woman.  
  
"I. I am Mara Avice, Captain actually." She said returning his look. Jack just rolled his eyes. "She's no Captain no more, Will, her ship was destroyed." Jack said looking over at Mara. "I am too a Captain." She said proudly.  
  
"No yer not. Ye gotta' play by yer own rules, missy and ye said yerself that I was no Captain unless I was on me own ship. So then ye'd be a hypocrite fer saying u's was a Captain even though yer not on yer own ship, savvy?" Jack smiled and his gold twinkled in the small amount of light that made its way down into the hull.  
  
"Well, who care's Jack, jus' Will, ye work and gets us outta here, then Jack and I can discuss the Captain business in more detail, as we haven't yet." Mara smiled even bigger then Jack had. He just sighed and faced Will, watching him examine the door and its lock and hinges.  
  
"Ah, yes, this door is just like the one I broke you out of Jack in Port Royale. Remember? If the right amount of force is applied in the."  
  
"Right places, then the door will become free and it will open." Jack cut him off and said in his best impersonation of a British accent.  
  
"Yer not to good at the Britty accent, Jack." Mara said looking at him.  
  
"Yer prolly not to good yerself, luv." Jack turned around and received a slap in the face.  
  
"I really did not deserve that." He said and she raised her hand again and he put his hands up in defense. "Maybe I did."  
  
YAY! This story is coming along much better then I hoped it would. Gosh, I have a lot of fans now! YAYAY. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you stay faithful in that you keep reviewing and reading. Thank you thank you thank you! OK, now you hafta review!!!! 


End file.
